Conventional shampoo products used for cleansing the hair, fur or skin of an animal may require use of a discrete rinse composition for initial wetting or soaking of the hair, fur or skin of the animal prior to or during application. Additionally, conventional shampoos may require use of a discrete rinse composition, such as water, for removal of the conventional shampoo product from the hair, fur or skin of the animal. If certain components of conventional shampoo products are not removed from the hair, fur or skin of the animal, these components may adversely affect the animal, causing skin irritation, attracting undesired materials, odors, or parasites, dulling sheen of the hair or fur, or the like.
As conventional shampoo products may require use of a discrete rinse composition for application to and removal from the hair, fur or skin of an animal, there can be significant challenges associated with bathing animals using these conventional shampoo products. For example, bathing animals using a discrete rinse composition may be impractical due to physical location, availability of a discrete rinse composition, weather conditions, travel, or due to the circumstance of the animal relating to a medical condition, such as a skin condition, allergy, temperament, or the like.
Additionally, conventional shampoo products may not be effective in repelling parasites, for example fleas or ticks, after the conventional shampoo is rinsed and the hair, fur or skin of the animal dries.
The inventive compositions afford advantages which address each of the above described problems with conventional shampoo products.